Wolverine's Little Girl
by RosaryVamp
Summary: Bella hasn't been completely truthful with the Cullens. When she is attacked in front of them her secret is revealed. She has friends come and help her when she spots Striker and his evil mutants because he wants his experiments back.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Point Of View

As Edward drove up to his home I was exetremely nervous to meet his family. During the ride I was staring out the window, while fiddling with my jean pocket, when I thought I saw something, but just brushed it off as nothing. The car came to an abupt halt as I looked out I saw a beautiful home and stared in Aww.

"Esme designed this herself" Edward whispered in my ear.

"It is amazing. Absolutely beautiful." I hear a hushed 'Thank You' from who I assumed was Esme. I was walking up the stairs in _'aww'_. The X-Men mansion had little to nothing on this house. As we arrived to the kitchen I saw all the Cullens cooking. Alice and Jasper were the furthest away.

"We are making italino for you. I hope you're hungry" Esme said. Just as I was about to answer Edward replies "She already ate"

As I was about to defend myself when Rosalie crushed the glass bowl in her hands and yells "Great. This just great. What do we do if this ends-" A loud crash of a window and I saw my prick of an Uncle Victor. I glare at him. Edward jumps infront of me growling at Victor. I push in front of Edward knowing he wouldn't last a minute with Victor.

"What. Do. You. Want?! I am sick of seeing you and your nasty nails." I snarled at him. The Cullen were frozen with shock at the harshness of the tone of my voice.

"Striker wants me to bring in you and James in for more expirementation. He also gave me strict orders to get you two. I could never give up a chance to see my favorite sister." He snarled sarcastically.

"What's he talking about. Experimentation and I picked the word mutant. What does that mean."

Before I could answer Edward Victor jumped at me and I let my claws out. As he jumped at me bent, I back and pushed him though the hole he made in the glass and proceded to jump after him and punched him square in the face. he throws me off of him and then punched me in my stomach. 10 minutes of kicks and punches Victor is on the ground panting. His healing rate is fast but not up to par with mine.

"If that Striker wants me then he can come get me. I am not gonna go back to that horrid place" I spat at him. He turns to leave and runs to back to Striker.

I turn to the Cullens to see faces of pure shocked and confused faces. I know I had lots of healed cuts with just blood, no wounds.

" Edward to answer your question, by mutant Victor meant people with an advanced 'x' gene that give that person a special ability. I have adamantim claws as well skeleton along with phasing though anything and quick healing.

"How?" All of them asked at once except Rosalie. She looked livid.

"What are you?" she sneered at me. As edward snarled at her, I looked at her with a 'duh' and said

" Did you really not hear what I just said. You really are blond. M.U.T.A.N.T." I spelled it out like she was slow in the head. She growled at me "How?"

I said one simple word.

"Striker"


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Point Of View

"Striker"

"Who is Skriker" Edward asked curiously.

"That thing is a low human" I sneered. "He captures mutants, puts them in cells, if they have a power he wants, he extracts the gene and puts in an experimental body. That isn't even the worst part the body is his own son. Any Questions?"

When I finish the Cullens faces mimic horror and disbelief. We walk back inside. We all take seats in the dining room. Rose by Emmett, Jasper by Alice, Carlisle by Esme, and Edward by me. Even though I knew he was my mate, but I didn't think he would still want yo be next to me. Carlisle asked the first question. "What is it that you can do?"

" I can regenerate quickly, have adamantium claws, super senses, and phase though anything. Mutant powers vary from anything imaginable." I explained.

"Where you born with the metal on your claws and what did he mean by experiments?" Edward asked surprisingly worried

"Well kinda" I said sheepishly

"What in the hell does that mean? Tell us the truth." Rosalie demanded. Edward, not liking this snarled at this.

" Well if you would let me finish. I will start from the begining." I got a thrill out of annoying her. " My dad, my real dad was in several wars. After they created a crime against their comanding officer they were ordered to be shot by a round of thier fellow said that it tickled. Skriker had an elite army of mutants. My dad thought they were doing good. Then Skriker caught word of this rare metal adamantium and he wanted it. Years they seached. They found nothing until thay came across and village that had found some. Skriker raided the village, but they didn't know anything. They said it fell from the sky. Victor was about to start killing just for the heck of it. My dad stopped him. That day he walked away. He got married had a kid. Me. I also had the claws like him. My mother being a mutant as well gave me extra powers. When I was around four years old Victor came and captured me and killed my mother. Sending me in a helicopter to Skriker Island while he went and told James what he did. A few hours later my dad arrived saying he would do anything for them to let me go. They hooked him up to a machine. When he was seure they put me in one as well saying that I should survie the procdure as well. He was livid, but couldn't breal the restraints. These huge needles were stuck in us and they had liquid adamantium. The liquid was infused in our bodies making us indestrutable. Tho the whole thing was like going though hell. It burned like liquid lava being pour on you. My dad heard them say that they should both of our memerioes because they knew we wouldn't work for him if we knew the things we did. He broke out taking me with him and ran to the holding cell. He released all the mutant and we ran out. Victor stopped us and he sat me down and they fought for life or death. Victor was down and Skriker came out with this special made gun with adamantium bullets thinking he could kill us. Nope (popping the 'p') He shot my dad then me in the head and ran away. When we woke up all we remembered was that we were father/daughter and that was it." I finished

There faces were a range from saddness to ure anger. Edward was the to speak. "How did you survie that. I mean i'm glad you did but how. Also What happened to your dad?" He asked curiously

I repiled " The bullet only made a dent since thay are the same metal earsing a few of my memories. As of right now he is on his way to see me because Professor X has decided that the world shoulkd know of our kind and he first sending a group called the X-men here to see how it goes. My dad is a teacher there."

i guess Esme couldn''t control herself anymore and pulled me into a hug saying she was sorry that, that had to happen to me.

" It is okay"

" Can I see all your cool powers, please?" an excited Emmett asked

"Sure why not. Stand up Emmett." He did as told and everyone walked into the huge living room. I stood behind him with everyone infront I phase half my body though his.

"Ahhhh" he sceamed them ran to hide behind Rosalie "Cool that my friend is truely amazing" He said with envy.

" If I hold onto you we both can do it. Edward would you like to try." I asked hoping he would say yes.

" Yes but can we not go though Emmett I don't want to have that feeling." He shudders at the end.

"Hey what is wrong with me" Emmett asked faking hurt.

" You really have to ask" Jasper asked sarcasticly.

Edward and I walked though the door and back he laughed and thought why would I ever use a door.

Carlisle asked sheepishly "May I see your healing ability if you don't mind?"

" O f course" I push out my claws and they go through my hand. They gasp. "What, you wanted to see." I pull them out and almost straight away the holes close up. I flip my hand to shiw them. "See."

The Cullens and I spent the the day messing around I pulled Emmett though half the wall we he poured chili powder all over the food Esme made for me. We were currently outside the house seeing who was stronger. I saw the X- jet land and my friends and dad file out.

"BELLA" they exclaimed. I was dogpiled with a hea of mutant. I hugged my dad last.

" Hey guys, there are some people I would like you to meet. These are the Cullens. Carlise and Esme. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. Edward, he is my boyfriend. also they are vampires"

My dad says " Huh i've never seen yellowed vamps before what gives?"

" Sir we feed off animal blood instead of human." Edward says sounding a little scared of my dad.

"Cullens" I draw everyone attention to me " This is James, my dad also we have code names and his is Wolverine. He has claws and healing abilites and super scenes."

"Hey. I've heard much about you bub." my dad says in a gruff voice

"This is Kitty Pyde slash ShadowCat. She can phase just like I showed you earlier" I say

" It os nice to meet you Bella has told us about you." She said jumping up and down.

" This is Annie-Marie, but we all call her Rouge. She takes your life force by touch at will."

" It is nice to meet you" she says in her southern tone.

"This is Bobby Drake slash IceMan. He controls and manipulate it." He give a nod

" This is Scott slash Clyclops. He has an uncontrol laser that shoot out of his eyes when he opens them. Hinse the sunglasses" He also give a nod. In the back I see Kurt. I pull him to the front.

" Lastly this is Kurt Wanger slash Night Crawler. He has blue fuzzy fur and can teleport."

Kurt looks down and says " Please don't be frightened. I'm the fuzzy one"

Emmett knowing how to cheer up anyone says, " That is so sweet. Is your fur soft and can you use your tail."

Kurt cheers up hearing that he has a fan." Yes and Yes you can feel it if you wants." All the Cullens rush up yo touch it.

The Professor, Strom amd Jean get out of th e car that drove up and introduce themselves.

" You guys have to get to the mansion to get ready for school tomorrow. We spoke to the princpal already and he is having a school assembly to explain and you will all have gym togather so that we can still observe and train you." say Ororo(Storm)

I kisseed Edward and hop on the jet but not before telling him I will be at Charlie's so he can come in


	3. Revised

Chapter 3

Bella's Point Of View (I listened to "_Sail by: Awolnation_.) Awesome)

_"I kisseed Edward and hop on the jet but not before telling him I will be at Charlie's so he can come in."_

I woke up to the gorgeous sight of my Edward.

"Good Morning Bella" his velevetly voice said.

" Morning" I replied

He left to go change and I went to the bathroom to get ready. Since the X-Men were coming and revealing themselves including myself, I went with blue boot cut jeans ,midnight blue boots, and a long sleeve. My hair was down with a part that put most of my hair to the left. For breakfast I made an omelete with a glass of orange juice. As I was putting my dishes away Edward knocked on the door and I yelled a quick come in and he grabbed both my backpack and hand and we were off.

_*Time Skip*_

The anouncement about the assembly was made but the princpal didn't say why. So everyone was chating about what it might be about. Proffessor X rolled out and began to speak.

"Hello children. I am Xavier. First I would like ,you, Bella to go change you will help alot." I do as told along with a bunch of curious glanes. When I come back, i'm out of sight of the students, but give the proffessor the all clea to start again.

"You might students may have heard of these people on t.v. doing out of the normal thing. They are called mutant. Yes mutant," chatter began." I have brought a group of my most elite mutant called the "X-Men". We aren't here to make anyone fell theathen. I just simply want them to know how to act around non-mutant. I some of your teachers have been replaced with some of the muant proffessors from institute so we can keep an eye on them. I will let them introduce themsevles and show you whatthey can do. I will start with some one who you all know" said the Proffessor X

A worried murmur began to erupt. The students became scared yet anticating what was yet to be seen. They all gasped when Bella walked out with her father.

" Hey guys as you know I am Bella Howlett not Swan. Charlie is an family friend. I am a mutant ,yes. I know but I am not clumsy at all. In fact I have Adamantium Claws. Admantium is a metal that absolutly nothing can break. I can phase though any object." I said cheerifully

I went behind the curtian and went half though. There were a bunch of gasp of shock and some stares of horror and envy.I walked though back to my previous spot.

" Lastly I have rapidly healing abilitiesand super sences. The X-Men call me X23." said with a smile

For the first time I slid out my claws and people _ohhed_ and some screamed. I cut my arm with a few _eww's_ it healed right was my dad. He kept it simple.

"Name: James Howlett. Father to Bella. Adamantium Claws. Healing. Wolverine. Call me Wolverine. New gym teacher " he said in a gruff, bored voice. Wow dad short.

"Hi I'm Jean Grey. I'm the Pheonix. It is exetremely dangerous if I were to be on the wrong team. I have telekinesis. Any thing to do with the mind or control an object or living creature. They call me Pheonix" she said sweetly.

"I'm Scott Summers. I have concussive red beams that come out of my eyes whenI have them open. With these glasses I can open my eyes with killing everyone I look at. They call me Cyclops." He explain

"I'm Anne-Marie. You can NOT touch me. My skin absorbs your life force and memories, hence the gloves and long selves. It isn't something that stops. Everyone calls me Rouge." She said a little indifferent.

As Kurt came out there was a loud gasp. He was all blue and fuzzy

"I'm Kurt Vagner. I am the Fuzzy One."They gave a light chucle at that "I can telaport and climb any call me NightCrawler. He telaported to the wall crawled up it and telaport back to the stage.

"I am Bobby Drake. They call me the IceMan. I turn my body into ice and I contol and make my oen ice."He turned his body into ice.

"I am Ororo. I control anything to do eith the waether. They call me Storm."

"Any Questions?' the Professor asked

"Why come here?" One asked

Professor answered " We wanted to see what would happen if we exposed ourselves. We also needed a small town so we could contain the news."

In the end, it was myself, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Rouge, Kurt, Bobby, Ororo as a english teather.

*_ Lunch_*

Togather we , the X-men and I plus the Culllens walked into the cafeteria and everyone stoped talking and stared. We were still laughing at a joke Kurt told us. We ate and goofed around. We started a mild game of true or dare.

" Dare" I was feeling cocky.

"Walk though Lauren's table and just say hi." Said Emmett

I got up and went thiugh the center of the table."Hey Lauren" and walked away. There faces were unbieleveable. We all our seperate ways. Edward, Rouge, and I walked to Chemistry. Rouge took the seat to the right of me. We were mixing thing togather chemicals and some got on my arm and freaked out.

" Oh My Goodness! Quick ti the shower." He yell franticly

"Calm down. Nothing will happen" I said as practicly the whole class watched my arm heal itself. Great first day Class went on and on.

Last class of the day was gym. We all had it togather. The gym now was equipted with metal covering the walls and floor. Only we were changing into our were whipers like, _"Wow,they are hot"_ or_ 'A guy could get use to this."_ I got fed up and yelled, " I can hear you!" That shut them up.

Dad blw the whislte to get our attention.

" Human will sit out this class today. Mutants we will be paired and fight one on one. The others will wait their turn. Kitty to Rouge, Bobby to Scott Kurt to Jean and Bella you are with me." He said.

The fight were top notch diffently some bruises tomorrow. Last was me and dad. It look wrong with me being one-thrid of his mass.

I won but not without a few slices. Dad nearly broke my arm. We all went home. I made dinner for Charlie and we aate in comfortable silence and I was off to bed. I cuddled up to Edward and kissed his lips and he pulled away saying,

"Good Night, love" Kissing my nose He siad softly

"Night" I was asleep with in seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's Point of View _( I'm Alive! by:Becca)_

_"Night" I was asleep with in seconds._

It has been three weeks of pure bliss. The students were getting use to us. Even after my dad and I got into a fight about me returning to the X-Mansion

_*__Flashback*_

_We were in the lunchroom and my dad decided to walk up say_

_" You're going to back to the mansion. With Striker and Victor after you it is safer there." He said as if I was suppose to just say yes. Well addy here is in for a shock._

_"No." I said with absolutly noemotion. I don't even look up._

_"That wasn't an option. You are to do as told." He started to yell and everyone was now staring. Probably wondering why I am changling a man three times my size let alone my dad. I raise of out my chair and looked him in the eyes._

_"I am perfectly capable of fighting off both Stirker AND Victor. Did that a few weeks ago." I said smugly_

_Feeling that I had won that, he promply turned around and walked out but not before saying_

_"Danger room stage 6." Snickering as he walked out. I hate stage six. It is when I have to fight three Sentials alone._

_*End Flashback*_

It was a warm clouldy day and the school decied to take all of the school on a nature walk then a picnic. edward and I walked hand and hand looking around the forest seeing thing that the human population couldn't.

"It is beautiful isn't it" I said starring at a far meadow with a gorgeous waterfall.

"Yes. We will have to go there when we have some time to ourselves" Edward repiled with a faint smile.

Lunch rolled around and both humans and mutants were starving.

" I hate the nature." griped Rouge

"You're one to talk. I hate heat." Bobby complained while making an ice chair.

Kitty and Kurt were off probably getting into trouble. Scott and Jean were somewhere . Who knows. Who cares. We were eating lunches made by Esme and Storm. Kitty and dKurt finall arrived. The Cullens just watched as the as Kurt ate. With his image indusder _(That Watch) _it still wasn't a pretty sight. He ate an amount that made you wonder were in the hell it went. All the students including us were now lounging around when I got an erie feeling as if something horrible was about to happen.

"Everyone to the far left of this feild. People who want me daed are coming. Bobby, Kitty, Scott and Kurt Protect them. Dad, Storm, Jean and I will Handle them. We had time to change and come up with a strategy.

"Okay, there will be Victor and about 20 soilders with guns then Striker with the last three remaining adamantium bullets. Dad and I will handle the Victor and Skriker." I say with a serious tone. I turn to the scared students and teachers. One has the audacity to say that us children should not be fighting. I flash to his side scaring him more and yell,

" Why don't you fight a mutant and 20 soilder with guns then. By the look on your face I guess not so step back or get shot. Either is fine with me.

They walk though and I call dibs on Victor.

" Well isn't my favorite brother and adoring niece. I missed you." He lays the sarcasm on thick.

Me being me could not not replie. "Well isn't it my ass of an uncle. How have you been since I last beat you because I am about to remind you." I sneered at him

"You tell him Bells. You guys are in for a shock when you see her fight him" Emmett tells them. *SMACK*

"Shut up. This is hardly the time." Rose scolds him. He is unaffected by that. He wants to see me fight

I turned my attention back to Victor who now was gunning for me. He was in for a world of hurt. I grab his fist and sling him over me and twist his arm back. He flips around and punches me in the chest. I stumble back and he high kicks my shoulder out of place. I howl in pain. As I pull it back into place Scott shoots a beam towards him to give me time. I punch him in the thoart and kick him in the gut when he doubles over. He is out. I turn my focus on the soliders

"Get the girl she is the priorty." One of them said

At once they all raise their guns and aim them at me.

"You guys are lucky I have this suit on because if you shot my clothes you see the next five minutes." I say cockily. Some look skepical shootng a seventeen year old girl so I decied to help them.

"You guys look uneasy. Let me be of some assintants. Ready. Aim. Fire." I whisper the last part.

**Student/Teacher Outtake Point Of View **

"She is going to get killed" One says.

"This is unreal"Anotherone says.

"Good she will be gone and I willl have Cullen all to myself." Lauren sneers

" I hope she is okay." Angela says

"Badass Bella" Tyler says with envy deep in his eyes

**Back to Bella's Point Of Veiw**

I dogde close to every bullet and take out every solider that Bobby, Kurt, Rouge and Scott did not get to.

"Everyone ok" I say as if their aren't bullet popping out of me." What! It is how I heal. Can't exactly heal with bullets in me now can I ?"I quickly defend myself. I look over to see dad finishing Striker off. When he is done I ask him where he wants the bodies and Victor. In the end we leave them so they know we aren't to be mess with.

"Way to go Bella. You got better. Your suit will need fixing since it isn't like you." Storm praised me.

"You condone that. She can kill us all if she wanted. She is to dangerous and uncontrolable." Lauren yells.

I have had it with that fake blond. I just saved her life and she calls me dangerous.

"I just saved you frrom getting shot up worst than a meth addict getting fresh meth and you call me uncontrolable. Next time I will just let them take you, put you in a cage and inject chemicals and a various medely of other shit into you to see if you survie. How about some gradatude." I huff and walk away. Edward comes up an conforts me.

" She is disappointed you live. She wanted me all to herself. Also, How is your shoulder I noticed how Victor kicked it out place?" He looks at it while asking.

"He bruised the bome so it will be there for the rest of the day." I say with a bit of anger. Everyone starts to head back and I am beat from fighting and using my healing powers. At some point Edward picks me up and carries to his car. I must have fallen asleep in the car because next thing I know I am being carried upstairs and Edward puts my pjs on me and we both crawl into bed and I lay on his chest and let sleep consume me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's Point Of View

_"He bruised the bone so it will be there for the rest of the day." I say with a bit of anger. Everyone starts to head back and I am beat from fighting and using my healing powers. At some point Edward picks me up and carries to his car. I must have fallen asleep in the car because next thing I know I am being carried upstairs and Edward puts my pjs on me and we both crawl into bed and I lay on his chest and let sleep consume me._

The day back to school was complete hell. My bones ached and Emmett thought it would be fun to punch my right arm. Long story short a hurt mutant plus more equals pissed. Without thinking I through him over a table and growled in his face. He looked shocked and a bit scared.

"It's best if you don't mess with a pissed mutant. You will only end up injured." Alice said probably looking into our fuzzy future. He was smart enough to do as she said.

School went by agonizingly slow. Students and some teacher came up and thanked us. Some avoided us like the plague because they saw what we could do. It kinda of bothered me that these people avoided us. I don't want to be worship but at least you could acknowledge me. Edward must have notice my agitated I was. During our free period we went to the library.

"What has been bothering you all day" He asked while grabbing my chin making me look in his eyes. "And don't say nothing." que his sexy smirk.

"It's just that most people are thinking where are more dangerous now that they saw what we can do. I mean sure we might scare people but we saved there lives you would think they would at least give a simple head nod. Geez!" It felt good to get that off my chest.

"I know. They are just simple-minded. Once they realize it they will be too old to ask for forgiveness." He wraps me in a hug automatically making me feel better.

The rest of the day went by fast. We went to the X-mansion mainly because Esmé and Storm have became friends and she is there. Plus they make new foods for us to try. Yum! Edward and I went to my room and did homework. Ugh! Strom called us down to try some Creme Brulee. It was delicious.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Carlisle spoke.

"We are having some cousins over they feed off animals to. I just wanted to know if you are alright with them know what you are." His voice was so kind I believed it would hurt to say no.

"I believe we would have no problem" Said the Professor. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing before. Emmett,Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I went up to my room. I heard a quick draw of breath from Emmett.

"Oh no!" Whispered Emmett. He looked at Edward

"What?" I questioned now curious.

"Tanya" Was all Edward said with clear disgust.

" She has Eddie here all to herself for decades." He said with a smile on his face.

"Don't call me Eddie. And please I don't want to think about it." He said with a shudder. Wow the mere thought of her maid a vampire shudder.

"Don't worry if she tries anything i'll stop her." I say confidently

"Thank you" Edward said with the look of clear sweet relief covering his face.

"What does she do that is so bad?" I cocked an eyebrow wondering.

"Well she follows Edward around and is thinking of thinks that could make Emmett blush if he was human. She does not understand "No". Rose explained

" She is your Mike Newton. Sucks doesn't it" I say jokingly at Edward.

" Never thought of that" He says then sticks his tongue out at me. We hung out for hours talking about what to do with Tanya. It would be a lot of fun.

"Let's watch a scary movie" exclaimed Emmett.

"Let's watch 'It'. I hear it ridiculous."Alice said vibrating with excitement. Half way through the movie I look at the other. Emmett and Rose are holding each other with the expression that 'It' may pop up to get them. Alice and Jasper have hid in each others necks and Edward was looking at everything but the t.v. I decide I ant a little fun so I tell Edward I have to pee and I leave. I dress up as 'It' and do the make up . I stand right above my room so when I phase the floor I am in front of the t.v. I go thought the floor as I hear the t.v. scream. I land in a crouch and yell "It's here!'. Everyone screams and jump into the furthest corners of my room hissing. I couldn't take it anymore. I laughed so hard tears came out of my eyes. They still look terrified so I walk up to Edward.

"Honey Don;t you love the make up and outfit?" I asked like nothing was wrong.

"Bella" They all shout.

"Yep" I say popping the 'p'. After everyone calmed down and Emmett demanded to be apart of the next prank. We watch Tosh.0 and Ridiculousness to help us cope with watching 'It'.

Eventually everyone left for home except Edward. It was getting late so I took a shower brushed my teeth and then got dressed. I climbed into bed and turned toward Edward.

" If she tries anything she is dead."I say in a deadly voice. Edward looked a little startled even.

" No worries I won't stop you." He says while wrapping an arm around me as I lay on his chest.

" I love you, goodnight" I whisper as sleep consumes me

" Goodnight, love. I love you too. Sweet Dreams." Edward whispers into my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's Point Of View _(Royals by :Lorde)_

_" If she tries anything she is dead."I say in a deadly voice. Edward looked a little startled even._

_" No worries I won't stop you." He says while wrapping an arm around me as I lay on his chest. _

_" I love you, goodnight" I whisper as sleep consumes me_

_" Goodnight, love. I love you too. Sweet Dreams." Edward whispers into my ear._

When I awoke I was aware I was alone. Not liking the idea I get thought my bathroom routine and got dressed. Since the Denali's were coming today I put on dark skinny jeans and a midnight blue tank-top with a rainbow spirl going up it and black combat boots. **(Picture my picture for this story turned counter-clockwise for the shirt.) **I brushed my hair and made my way down stairs. I saw everyone either sitting around with their friend or boyfriend (Rouge and Bobby) or mate. I get myself a bowl of my favorite cereal 'Captain Crunch' and seat next to Edward while I eat.

"What would you like to do before the Denali's get here" Edward asked me.

"Well we could take the X-Jet for a joy ride or we could go bike riding or skateboarding. I don't really care." I say with a look that showed indifference.

Emmett and Jasper scream " X-Jet" Their faces had splitting smiles on them.

" Alrightly then X-J-" I was interrupted by Storm

" Do it and die." The way she said it scared the shit out of didn't even look up from her book. I'm pretty sure she would find a way to kill me so there goes that idea.

" As I was saying" I could feel her staring at the back of my head daring me. Me being terrified of Storm continued with " Biking And Skating it is." After that we bolted out of the.

" Wimps" I hear her while she snickers.

"And proud of it." Bobby screams. We head to the garage and grab the boards and bikes. We ride for a couple of hours. We did tricks and showed off. There were a couple of races ending in either a very sore loser or a huge we a lot of accidents because Emmett tried to shoe off. Lucky for him he a vampire. Around 2 p.m. those with enhanced hearing heard a car about a mile and a half away.

" They are almost here." I yell to the others. We put everything away and went to stand in the front of the mansion so we could all introduce ourselves. Professor X, Carlisle, Esmé and Storm come out just as they pull up to the front.

" Welcome Cousins it has been awhile since I've seen you." Carlisle greets them. They each hug him.

" It has. We thought it was time for a visit." Eleazar then leans in and whispers " Why are we around so many human they are bound to notice something." He said in a weary voice. I take my chance to get this part out-of-the-way. He looked astounded that I heard what he had just whispered.

" I can assure you everyone in front of you is not human." I leave it at that just to make them think.

" Why don't we head inside and explain a few thing. The Professor says with a sly smile. He is going to enjoy this. We head inside and all sit.

" First I would like for us to introduce ourselves. I am Eleazar, my wife Carmen and her sisters Irina Kate and Tanya." They all look like they could be related.

" Well we already know that y'all are vegetarian vampires." They all gasp and stare at Carlisle with fear and some anger imbedded in their eyes.

" Calm down we aren't human" I say in an annoyed voice for the second time.

" Like hell you aren't. I can hear your heart and smell the blood flowing though you.

" Okay. First I feel kinda violated now. No one just says that. Anyone else" I look back to a show a few hands. " Second, we are not human. We are mutants." I say with a sly smile on my face. Their face looked confused.

"Prove it" Tanya dares us.

"Follow me" I lead the way to the danger room so everyone can show themselves. We change into our suits and head down. They, the Cullens, Denali, and Prof X wait behind the safety glass.

" We will introduce ourselves as we go. I am Isabella Marie Howlett. Or X-23." I showed them all my powers and walk away to the wall were the others waited for their turn. As I went I could feel myself developing a new power. I see the Denali's stare in disbelief. One by one we go and show off, They got terrified as Pyro being able to manipulate fire and Scott with his laser eyes went.

As Kurt came up Tanya said something that made a lot of me see the rainbow. Red was to mild for me.** (Kurt is about 14 freshmen in high school in my fan fiction)**

"What is that thing. It is hideous." She yelled. Kurt's face was hurt. I growl and lung for her neck. I have always thought of Kurt as my baby brother. When he came her as small child I was his first friend. Others were mean to him and protected him. Everyone knew if you mess with Kurt you'll have to answer to me. Even the Cullens.

" Don't you ever say anything like that to him ever him you wish to ever see outside this room. Apologize. NOW!" I yell in her face. She did as I told her and he carried on but his head was hung low. When he teleported they looked amazed and Carmen being just as sweet as Esme went over and said'

" That was truly amazing and the blue for is adorable on you. I was wondering if you could show me how it works?" His head lifted and he did. When they got back I whisper a sincere _'Thank you'__ to her._

I fell over in laughter at their expressions. We walk back up to the living room. The Denali girls walk a good distance away from us. Who knew vampires could bruise. Tanya was now sporting my hand-prints on her neck. Eleazar on the other hand was down right curious just like Carlisle was.

" Any questions" I ask with a knowing smirk.

" Actually, Yes can you and Kitty really phase though anything." He asked eagerly.

" Yes" We answer at the same time. Just before we could show him I felt as if my body was on fire and I screamed out in shock.

" Bella what's wrong." Edward asked sounding like he was about to have a heart attack.

" It is alright this happens when she develops a new power. Striker put a chemical in her thank activates every few years giving her a new mutation." My dad explained.

I remembered being carried and placed into a bed before I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's Point Of View (Guilty Pleasure by: Becca)

_" Bella what's wrong." Edward asked sounding like he was about to have a heart attack._

_" It is alright this happens when she develops a new power. Striker put a chemical in her thank activates every few years giving her a new mutantion." My dad explained._

_I remembered being carried and placed into a bed before I blacked out._

* * *

" Bella what's wrong." Edward asked sounding like he was about to have a heart attack.

" It is alright this happens when she develops a new power. Striker put a chemical in her thank activates every few years giving her a new mutation." My dad explained.

I remembered being carried and placed into a bed before I blacked out.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I woke up. Why do mutations have to be painful. I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking at me with a mix of worry and curiosity.

" Are you alright? I was so worried." He asked me in a rush.

" I'm fine. Just a new power. I am hungry though how long have I been out? " I asked him getting out of the bed.

" Around seventeen hours. Esmé is worried sick about you and your dad is excited to see this new development. Every one is at school" He says giving me a recap on what has happened. I get myself something to eat or should I say tried Esmé found me and hugged me so hard if I were human I would be dead from the loss of oxygen from my lungs. At 3:35 just five minutes after school let out everyone came barging in to see my new power.

" Okay so let me get this straight. You don't care if i'm okay or if my new power is life threatening just what I can do." I said raising an eyebrow.

" Thata about sums it up." Kurt says in his accent while looking at everyone nodding. I look over at all the adults

" Nice children you raised and trained here. Real Nice." I said sarcastically

" Well..." Emmett says

" I can manipulate gravity within 4 square miles of myself. It is cool." I say with excitement. I go zero gravity on all of them and Emmett starts swimming through the air. I drop everyone except for the adults excluding my dad. Everyone else got placed down. That outa teach them.

After thing settle down I go to the bathroom and when I come back down Tanya is harassing my Edward. Me being me I put a force field between her and Edward and her and say into her mind,

" He is MINE. Try anything again and I will burn you bit by bits.

She looked absolutely petrified. Good she got the message. I let her got and she scurries out of the room in a rush.

" You're evil and I love it." Edward says while kissing my lips in thanks for saving him. Before bed Carlisle and Eleazar call us down to tell us big news.

" We have discussed this and decided that the Denali's will be staying with us." I just walkout the room in shock. Not once did I look behind myself. Edward carried me to bed and I hugged myself to him and feel asleep dreaming of all the joys of the Denali's staying. Ha! Not.

* * *

*Saturday Morning*

* * *

I woke up to peace and quiet. I frowned. Something was really wrong. I looked at the clock and saw it was seven a.m. and sighed with relief it was just early. Edward and I enjoyed it. We hung around the house doing nothing but it was special because it was quiet. Around 10:30 our peace ended . We decided to go out. We walked around the forest along the mansion. Somehow we got deep in the forest and I heard a small cry.

" Did you hear that? It sounded like a cry." I asked Edward

" Yeah, maybe it was a baby deer who got separated from its mother" He said with a questionable look on his face.

" Just to be safe lets go check it out" I said pulling him towards the cry. We walked about five hundred feet until I saw a small boy around one or two. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Edward and I and reach for us.

" Up" was all he said to us. I picked him up and looked at Edward,

" We should take him to the X-mansion but before we do that wanna see if we can findout anything about him. I can smell he is a mutant." I said holding him in my arms. I was already falling in love with this little boy.

" Do you know your name?" Edward bent down to him in my arms to look him in the eye.

"Aiden." He replied in his little voice.

" Why are you out here? Do you know?" Edward continued.

" Mommy said I was bad and bad kids get no love. Do you think that to?" He asked his voice breaking. I looked in horror at Edward.

" No!" We both exclaimed at the same time. He jumped at our loud exclaims. At that he held onto me a bit tighter.

" Why would she say that to you?" I sat us down so I could see his face.

" I do things the devil does. That what she told me.'' He didn't look up.

" Was it special? If it is I do special things to. You can show me." I said in a sweet voice.

" No. I get in trouble. Mommy will hurt me." He said while wrapping his arms around me crying.

" You getting anything, Edward?" I looked at him staring at the boy with sad eyes.

" Sorry Love. I can't read his mind." He said while rubbing Aiden's back trying to calm him.

" How about if I show you what I can do you will show me, fair?" I asked trying to compromise. I am sitting with my legs crossed and Aiden is sitting on the 'X' my legs make.

"Look" I whisper in his ear. He giggles a little but looks at my hands in front of us. I slowly slide out my claws and watch his face. His eyes widen.

"Cool. Okay I show you'' He gets up and walks a little away from us and turn in to pure fire then metal then a green goblin like thing (Like Jack Jack off of The Incredibles)

" That is cool Aiden. Your mom was wrong. You are special." I smile at him wonder what type of mom he had.

" Really. You no hurt me right" He said not meeting my eyes and shrinking into himself like he was bracing himself from a hit.

" No, I will never hit or hurt you." I say in a honest voice.

'' And no one will hurt you either or they deal with me." Edward said with a fierce voice. Aiden looks up at us smiles and runs into our arms.

" Really. I want you to be my new mommy and daddy. You are nice and don't smell bad. Can I stay with you peas?" He asked using puppy dog eyes

" Of course, is there anything at your old home you want." I asked smiling.

'' No, Old mommy I don't get anything until I am good" He says with a sad voice.

" No worries we will get you everything you need or want." Edward says, probably thinking of all the things he can buy him. We head back to the mansion and talk a bit.

" Are you potty trained'' I asked highly skeptical because if his mother not even have held him let alone teach him how to pee.

" What's that" Aiden cocked his head not understanding. I look over at Edward.

" Looks like Daddy is gonna teach someone how to use the big boy potty" I laughed through that entire sentence. Edward looks at me with a smug face.

" Please how hard can it be. We are men aren't we Aiden?" Edward put his hand out for a high-five.

"Yeah" Aiden yells and reaches for Edward. " All man, Mommy" He screams out. I just laugh because Edward and Aiden are walking with their chest out and legs stiff. We are at the mansion around noon and we walked in. Everyone stared at Aiden. I come up with a brilliant joke.

" Dad" I call out

"What" He says looking between the three of us.

" Had A kid this morning isn't he cute. Right Aiden." I say looking to my right.

" Right mommy" He says. man he caught on quick.

" Sure ya did. Why do you to have a small child with you?" He asked not even caring. Well at least I tried.

" His mom left him in the forest because she, I believe is a heavy believer and thought his mutant powers were devil's work." I give them a quick run through.

" What is his power? " the professor asks. Edward puts Aiden down and I bend down to his level.

" Will you show them what you showed me ? They do special things to. Everyone here is like us." I say sweetly

"Okay" He does his transformations and then runs to me.

" That is cool little man." Emmett says trying to get a reaction from Aiden. Aiden smiles then laughs his little baby laugh. The after noon and Sunday were spent hanging with Aiden. He slept in bed with Edward and I. My dad could NOT be any happier to know we weren't doing anything. The next day would be hard because we had school and Aiden only came during gym so he to can be trained to control his powers. Since Aiden was only 1 1/2 he showered with either Edward or I but when he gets older and can remember things better he with only shower with Edward til he can do it himself. First time Edward tried to potty train Aiden was funny. We decided to teach to pee in the potty then how to do it as a boy once he got the hang of it. Edward barely made it even with vampiric spend, which Aiden loved. Aiden peed on Edward and I got picture. He now calls us mommy and daddy and I can't complain. Rose is a bit jealous though but when Aiden called her pretty she softened up quick. We laid down for some sleep, we Aiden and I did and Edward held us. He hummed Aiden's new lullaby and we feel into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's Point of View _(I am the DJ by: Neon Trees)_

In the moring I was preparing Aiden for his technical first day of high school.

" Okay so you know that you are coming for lunch and gym right after since classes are short. Got it, Buddy?" I ask him a little scaredd he would throw a huge fit over Edward and I leaving him without either of us for the first time. He looked a bit confused by what I was telling him so he asked,

" I not see mommy or daddy for a while?" He asked his eyes tearing up a his breathe started to pick up a bit. Not as bad as I throught. But it stills breaks my heart knowing he will mostly likely be upset while we are at school.

" Only for a short will. I promise. Don't cry, please." I try pleading with him. It doesn't work. As soon as I am done he wraps his little arms around me and starts balling his little eyes out. Edward comes up and Aiden reaches for him. Edward sets Aiden on feet wipes his face a lifts his chin to Aiden is looking him eyes.

" Litsen buddy, I know you will miss us but you're coming at the end of the day to eat and train with us. Remember when you used the potty by yourself" Aiden nods his head sniffling" well that meant you are a big boy and big boys don't cry unless they are hurt. Now tell me are you a big boy or still a baby because babies can't go to high school ?" Edward said to Aiden with authority deep in his voice. I was so happy to call Edward my mate at that point even more.

" I a big boy." He wipes away the remaining tears. " I still come right, daddy ?" Aiden asked warily, afraid Edward might say no because he was cry eariler.

" Since you are a big boy then yes." Edward tell him with a smile that says it all.

" Yea!" He exclaimes throwing his arms around Edward hugging him.

" Time to head out guys. School is waiting." Kurt yells heading out the door. We all walk out saying 'See ya later Aiden' with smiles. Arriving to school got us the normal stares or glares. Classes went by kinda slow probably because I was excited to see Aiden. When lunch rolled around I could hardly contain myself. I walk in the cafeteria hearing the Professor give an introdution about Aiden.

" ...he is very unique and quite young one and a half to be exact. He was left alone in the woods because his mother was exetremely religous and thought he was a child of Satan. He was found by Bella and Edward while they were outside training. He now calls them Mom and Dad so no jumping to conculsion. That is all" The said looking at the students.

" Where is he ?" I asked the Proffessor

" He is outside with Storm waiting for me to call them in. Storm why don't you two come in show everyone our newest member." He calls a little louder so that she can hear him call her. They walk in and Aiden sees all the the people staring at him hearing things like _'Aww'_ or_ 'He is cute'_ he hide behind Storm's legs, but contiued to walk so he could reach us. He reached us and I picked him up and went to the lunch and sat down. Everyone was staring and it was making Aiden uneasy.

" Stop staring he is a baby but with special powers " I told them and they all turned around. SLowly chatter started to fill the room.

"Mommy I hungry" Aiden said in a low voice in fear they would turn around at the sound of him talking. Strom handed me a baby bag for Aiden when I got him. I handed Aiden over to Edward so he could feed him while I ate. As he fed Aiden, he began to babble about what he did during the morning. It was cute. Lunch passed quickly even with the stares we recieved. We only had one more class and it was Mutant 101 and there were a couple of us in every class to make sure the class wasn't taught wrong or mislead. Aiden was aloud to attend since he was one. This swould be interesting.

We walked in and sat down in the back so Aiden could play with his toy trains. Since he saw Tomas the Train he wouldn't stop obsessing over trains. The teacher droned on and on. He started to talk about babies and the 'X' gene.

" The 'X' gene doesn't manifest until they are they are around... Miss Howlett could you help me with this one? " The teacher asked me.

" Huh, Oh yeah Ummm, I was around two and a half when I got my claws but some are born with the mutation and some develop it during puberty. Aiden when did you first tranform do you remember?" I asked him. He looked up from his own Tomas the Train.

" He is a baby. Why are you asking him? He probaby can form a coherent sentence." Lauren will never learn. Aiden stood up and looked aat her with a sneer.

_(Remember he is smart but still a baby so some words will be in baby talk. I will help)_" I was six months old. I infat (infact) I remember everything and I am smarther (smarter) you. Stupid blondly I no like you" He finished taking his train back and sat to playing with it fumming. The entire class laughed at the fact that Lauren got told by an one and a half year old.

" Bella, how smart is that little boy?" Mr. Smith asked me

" Ask him yourself he is more than capable of answering your question. Oh and his name is Aiden." I tell him

" Um, Aiden How smart are you?" Mr. Smith asked questionly not really looking for an answer.

" Well I can do college math because the professor tested me and read high scool books but mommy won't let me read certain ones. I'm reading I Am Number Four right now. You should read it is good. I wove (love) it." looked at me as if to confirm it. I gave a simple nod. Everyone looks at him in disbelif.

" All mutant are smarter than average but he is a genuis. You can put a cuople of problems on the board if you want proof. Just as Aiden if he wants to do them ." I say with a proud voice.

" Well Aiden would you to do some for the class." He asked hopeful.

" Okay" Aiden said in a happy voice. For some reason I couldn't figure out he love math. Strange.

The teachser puts a problem on the board but before Aiden answers he asks the class to attempt it. They were lost most pulled out calculators and others looked at the problem and gave that ' I'm done face'. It was histerical.

" Aiden, what is the answer?" He asked and everyone turned to look at him. He has np paper, pencil, or calculator.

" 11 square root 5i duh. That was easy." Aiden said with only a glance at the problem. The just about busted a blood vessel trying to figure it out and Aiden just barely blinks at it.

" That is correct" says to the class.

" I told wou (you) that." Aiden yells at the teacher.

" Aiden. Behave. They aren't use to babies your age doing thing like this." I say firmly

" Sorry." was all he said and sat back down playing with his train.

" It is quite alright. You are very talented " Mr. Smith says trying to make him smile. I mean really no one likes seeing sad babies. It works. Aiden smiled at him and class went on about the possiblities of when you can get your mutant powers. The bell rang and I headed to gym to change and Edward took Aiden to potty and then change.

Class today we will just be looking at the newest mutant's powers and the we will be taking a vote." Said Coach

Aiden showed them his powers and then Xaiver came in with the reat of the student body. Later they all vote on wiether we should remain a secret or go out to the public. Then Xavier came in with rest of the student body.

"The votes have been counted and the mutant racae shall remain...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 _( Love, Save the Empty by Erin McCarley)_

_"The votes have been counted and the mutant race shall remain..._

Bella's Point Of View

The answer was in and there were some of is who thought that the vote was unfair and unjust. There was nothing we could do to change Forks mind. I thought the vote was right and I was happy with it. We will no longer have to live in secret or hide what we can do. We would be revealing ourselves within the next few days. Professor X left to discuss things with our U.S. President to modify laws and to make sure that all mutant were treated with the same advantages as people without the 'X' gene.

" What do you think you're life will be like now that you won't have to hide what makes you, you." Edward asked concern written deep within his features.

" I guess it will be a bit hectic at first with people always asking the same dumb questions like _'Are they dangerous'_ or my favorite _ ' How are we supposed to control these these things'_. Its like we aren't even people to some." I ranted a bit feeling satisfied with what I said.

" Bella, you gotta understand not all people are accepting of changes. Especially ones that are potentially stronger than they are and could take over. You have to sh ow them that mutants are just like humans except with upgrades. Some are good and so are bad." He said trying calm me down. It worked a little. I huffed down on my chair with my arms crossed.

We did our school assignments and the teachers even gave Aiden some homework to see if he was really as smart as he seemed. He did it but not without complaining first. At the mansion everyone was tense and waiting for the news of our existent to be told

*_News*_

_" The President has a very important announcement that we weren't told of. Be prepared for anything..._

_"My fellow Americans I have recently been informed of something that will change the laws of not only our nation but many others, but first watch this video..._

The video was of all of us acting normal around school without our powers. Just like any other school.

_...Now I know many are saying what was that video well you all will know after this." The President looked over at Xavier and nodded._

_" Well I am not a human" There was a gasp in the room. Guess not everyone in that room knew." I'm a mutant. Yes they are real. Most of us aren't recognizable from the outer looks. We are just like you just with a mutanted 'X' gene. it can happen to anyone. Now before you go off hating or persecuting us think of this. If your daughter, son mother father or best friend could do things science simply will never understand would you automacilly start hating them. Here is the video of some of those very normal student learning to control their powers while non-mutants watch." He finished_

It showed all of us training to learn control and also having fun while doing something that is normal to us.

_" Now this next footage was shoot without the knowledge of the person who was being recorded." He said with a stern look._

It was of little Aiden first walking in the cafeteria then class with Edward and I then gym class.

"Mommy! It's me, mommy!" Aiden cried out happily not caring about the matter at hand but that he was on tv. Child instance was so blissful.

" I know baby. I saw." With that he looked back at the screen to see if he would be on it again.

_" Now should that little boy be left along in the forest"_ At that point I had already sent Aiden outside with my dad so this wouldn't damage him. _"_ _told that no one loved him because he quote 'Is a child from the devil himself'. No. Non-mutants please consider that your own child or grandchild might be born with that mutated gene. That is all we will be on in a few days with modified laws so no mutant can out do the law" The President sighed off_

_*End News*_

Every news station was running the Mutant or monster story. I was sick of it and everyone's gloom.

"Let's go ice skating. It'll be fun and we haven't done it in years." I knew they would say yes but it couldn't hurt to add a little instinctive in there. There was a round of yes and groans. Everyone got up to go put on their jackets and skates and while Edward got Aiden ready I froze the lake hard enough do that no one fall in due to weight but mutants are a bit crazy.

They all came out with grins that could blind you.

"Come on!" I yell as i just freeze ice blades onto my shoes.

I skated over to Edward and Aiden and saw Edward do something I thought impossible. Slip. He slipped. A perfect equilibrium vampire SLIPED. Aiden laugh as he gets up and tries to act like nothing happened.

" What's so funny guys. Come on Aiden tell Daddy." He said like he truly didn't know why we were laughing.

" Daddy slipped " He said through gasps of air.

After we stopped laughing at Edward's expense. We started skating. Aiden was very wobbly so I skated backwards in front of him to hold his little hands. Edward on the other hand was skating like a pro.

"Stupid vampire balance" I muttered

" What was that, Love" He whispered from behind into my neck just to scare me. It worked and I jumped and almost let go of Aiden.

"Nothing sweet annoying little permit" I said with the falsest smile

" At least I know you love me" He skated around us watching us.

" Oh so that is what they are calling it. I thought that emotion was called disgusted." I said in a 'huh' type of voice just to keep messing with him.

" You know you can't survive without me" He say confidently cocky.

" Sure tell yourself whatever you need to so you can do whatever it is you do at night.

The ended with a lot of laughter, fun and food. We all went to bed a little early because skating all day was tiring.

_*3a.m._

_*Click*_

_*Click*_

_'What are you going to do now?'_

_Mutants_

_Mutants._

_We are curious as to what you are going to do since your race was revealed._

_"GET OFF THIS LAND! WE WANT TO SLEEP"_

_End._

We all went back to sleep in preparation for tomorrow.


End file.
